Finał
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Kolejna wizyta mieszkańców Asgardu przypadkowa zbiega się z pewnym ważnym wydarzeniem... DarcyxSif, JanexThor.


Charakterystyczne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Darcy ze snu, w który dopiero co zapadła. Czy oni w tym Asgaardzie nie mogliby chociaż uszanować różnic w strefach czasowych? Ale daleka była od narzekania. Prawdę powiedziawszy, bardziej martwił ją jej wygląd. Żadna kobieta nie lubi, kiedy musi się pokazywać komuś świeżo po wyskoczeniu z betów. Ale kolejny łomot do drzwi sprawił, iż Darcy uznała, iż jeśli nie chce ich wymieniać, to lepiej szybko je otworzyć.

\- Cześć Darcy, wiesz...

\- Taaa, niech zgadnę: Odyn znowu przysłał cię tu w charakterze przyzwoitki Thora, a ty...

\- Doprawdy, bezsprzecznie pozostajesz w mych oczach kobietą o jednym z najbardziej przenikliwych umysłów, jakie istnieją we wszystkich dziewięciu światach - pełnych zachwytu głosem mówiła Sif. - Nie powiedziałam jeszcze ni słowa, a ty już...

\- Och, daj spokój, który to już raz? Piąty? Aha, naucz się w końcu pukać do drzwi jak człowiek... To nie żadne wrota do zamku lodowych olbrzymów.

\- Przepraszam Darcy, ale ja...

Jeśli czemuś Darcy nie potrafiła się oprzeć, to widokowi rumieniącej się Sif. Największa wojowniczka Asgaardu, która gołymi rękami mogła łamać stal, zmieniała się w uosobienie słodyczy, kiedy na jej policzkach wykwitał róż. Chyba właśnie to sprawiało, że Darcy tak lubiła ją wpędzać w zakłopotanie. Nie wytrzymała i wspinając się na palcach tak wysoko jak mogła, objęła ją i pocałowała. Sif odpowiedziała, a Darcy z satysfakcją stwierdziła, że po raz pierwszy chyba Sif ją faktycznie tuli, zamiast próbować wycisnąć z niej życie.

\- Daj mi chwilę, przebiorę się tylko i zaraz wrócę - powiedziała, wyślizgując się zręcznie z jej objęć. Sif usiadła i włączyła telewizor. Darcy wiedziała, że ziemskie zwyczaje, a zwłaszcza popkultura, nieodmiennie fascynowały boginię. Jej komnaty w Asgaardzie obwieszone były swego czasu plakatami Miley Cyrus i Katie Perry, ale jakiś czas temu zostały zastąpione przez podobizny wojowników metalu z Hammerfall, Manowar i Slayer. Darcy poważnie obawiała się, że Sif wpadnie jeszcze na pomysł wyciągnięcia jej na koncert któregoś z tych wyjców i przezornie zaopatrzyła się w najmocniejsze zatyczki do uszu, jakie tylko można było kupić.

Robiła właśnie lekki makijaż, kiedy usłyszała kolejne pukanie do drzwi. Tym razem brzmiało ono całkiem po ludzku. Zaskoczona, wyjrzała przez wizjer, a jej zaskoczenie wzrosło niepomiernie bardziej, kiedy po drugiej stronie ujrzała Jane. Szybko otworzyła. Przecież z tego, co mówiła Sif, Jane miała być z Thorem, a kiedy byli razem, to momentalnie tracili zainteresowanie całą resztą świata (a kto wie, czy i nie wszystkich dziewięciu światów).

\- Co się stało? - spytała zaraz, gdy tylko tworzyła drzwi. - Gdzie masz Thora?

\- Weź mi nic nie mów, dobra? Masz może kawę?

\- Właśnie wstawiłam wodę, ale...

\- Jego książęca mość zaszczycił mnie dziś wizytą, to prawda. Pech chciał, że akurat był u mnie ojciec.

\- Ups...

\- Nie no, dogadali się od razu. Staruszek polubił go, po czym posłał mnie po piwo. Poszłam - głos Jane niebezpiecznie drżał.

\- I?

\- I kiedy wróciłam, jeden i drugi siedzieli rozwaleni przed telewizorem, bo tatko przypomniał sobie, że dzisiaj jest finał mistrzostw w futbolu. Tatuś wyjaśnił Thorowi zasady, wkręcili się, piwo poszło w ruch, a ja - najwyraźniej w odstawkę. - Temperatura głosu Jane spadła o dobre kilkanaście stopni. - Dlatego szukałam jakiejś mety, żeby przenocować w spokoju no i...

\- Daaaarcy, kochanie, mam prośbę - z pokoju obok dobiegł głos Sif. Sądząc, że pewnie chodzi o o jakiś teleturniej, Darcy ruszyła tam, a za nią Jane. - Słuchaj, to jest po prostu zajebiste, wytłumacz mi proszę, o co tu chodzi dokładniej? - powiedziała Sif, wskazując na ekran telewizora, w którym trwała właśnie transmisja superbowla. Darcy spojrzała na Jane.

\- Aha, jakbyś miała w lodówce jakieś piwo... - kontynuowała Sif, ale Darcy słuchała jej już jednych uchem.

\- Wiesz co, chyba mamy jeszcze ten stary wóz kempingowy, nie? - zwróciła się do Jane z nadzieją w głosie.


End file.
